The Cartoon Wiggles
Below are several cartoon illustrations of The Wiggles and The Wiggly Friends. Gallery Dorothy1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Wags The Dog Cartoon Henry1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Henry The Octopus Cartoon CaptainFeathersword1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Captain Feathersword Cartoon The Cartoon Wiggles 1997-2000.png|Cartoon Portrait as seen in "Wiggle Opera" TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 TheCartoonWigglesandLogo2001.gif|The Cartoon Wiggles Logo in 2001 TheWigglesin2000CartoonVersion.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2002 The_Wiggles_in_cartoon_form.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music CartoonWigglesLogo.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and their logo Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Anthony's Workshop" Title Card MusicWithMurrayAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Music With Murray" Title Card Where'sJeff?Animation.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Where's Jeff?" Title Card Greg'sNews.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Greg's News" Title Card Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in "Captain's Magic Buttons" Title Card TheCartoonWigglesatWiggleBay.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles at Wiggle Bay AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2005 AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Cartoon Greg's Title in 2005 AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in 2005 AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Cartoon Murray's Title in 2005 AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's Title in 2005 Wigglesstage.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in Concert TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2007.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2007 CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Celebration" CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Celebration" CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Celebration" CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Celebration" CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in "Celebration" TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in "Taking Off!" Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Lachy's Title in "Taking Off!" Simon'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Simon's Title in "Taking Off!" Emma'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Emma's Title in "Taking Off!" CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon Anthony in 2013 CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachy.jpg|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon holding megaphone CartoonLachy(Sideways).jpg|Cartoon Lachy doing Wiggle Fingers CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles CartoonLachyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Lachy blowing bubbles CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas CartoonLachyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Lachy in pajamas TheCartoonWigglesin2013.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesPlayingCricket.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles playing Cricket TheCartoonWigglesOnWheels.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on Wheels TheCartoonWigglesSailing.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles sailing TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesEnteringTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and The Big Red Car outside Wigglehouse TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, Dorothy, and Wags CartoonWigglesTour2014.png|2014 Wiggles Tour Cartoon images11.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2005 images.jpg22.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2011 imagesM3MB306R.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends imagesCD340FH0.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Ballet Dancing imagesXX0Y4PQW.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags Jeff2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff in 2000 Anthony2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony in 2000 Murray2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Murray in 2000 Greg2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Greg in 2000 TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music in 2000 Murray1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Murray in 1999 Greg1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Greg in 1999 Anthony1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony in 1999 Jeff1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff in 1999 TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2001 2000sWigglesCartoons.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 GregSwirl.png|Cartoon Greg in his Swirl MurraySwirl.png|Cartoon Murray in his Swirl JeffSwirl.png|Cartoon Jeff in his Swirl AnthonySwirl.png|Cartoon Anthony in his Swirl JeffLogo.png|Jeff Logo in 2002 GregLogo.png|Greg Logo in 2002 AnthonyLogo.png|Anthony Logo in 2002 MurrayLogo.png|Murray Logo in 2002 0.gif|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car 00.gif|The Cartoon Big Red Car 12734227 1260907040592549 72231151028238085 n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2016 WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2002 10_item4.png|Cartoon Emma in beach clothes Attractions.jpg|The Wiggles dancing on stage dfg.PNG|Mix And Match Lachy 1c035e1dab1c78b51b58a265f8ddf3d1.png|Cartoon Sam in his swirl 05c789c32b5dc5c6104217a8555c1ec1.png|Cartoon Dorothy in her swirl 4c9d6fc26ff16dd9ea844e4fbee6b8ae.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car 92a49086411fa518e97460086190b055.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 0f2b4843a4f16cf5c3880b3ffc43c9b7.png|Cartoon Henry in 2004 1cc94285a44f72beafd533e044620016.png|Cartoon Dorothy with Roses 1a94a7d7c74bd38271646458c32c1137.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Mountain faces 1efefb3ab227dcd8d8a07e61cdf40798.png|Cartoon Murray in 2007 5e8bcfd3a9ea36919db62f42b8c2a034.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2007 7deb666d5b10c1babdff2082cefb981a.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 8bdd6d037d91a45e5ee5bab2d8ff113d.png|Cartoon Jeff doing thumbs up 8e4823be311c500ccd1abf14d3baae82.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in their swirls 86bc06968ed9b76696f1cf366ebf22ef.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends and the logo 4c55280116edcb2e6f5e8fbdec052dca.png|Cartoon Captain Featherswords face 95b487c135621e973808486201b1c0c7.png|Cartoon Dorothy in pink 95b716f5b839f45ad13f09e045bad74b.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2004 139ae03c4fb2f42845d72c4d98225acf.png|Cartoon Murray in 2004 IMG_1009.PNG|Cartoon Greg in 2004 0938fbb7ae75c2ea4740824cb9978d37.png|Cartoon Captain in 2004 3440f017d1fb3561e0940c4c59420cf8.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2004 9898c84b8f361aedcb475d9a8b02a9c7.png|Cartoon Sam in 2007 13443db150625e4007e34a1df05e8525.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2003 044417f7de10bf8593353a631804d248.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 68595eb783de1b6fc140b30ee8dbb23d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2000 85925df13a5c500d0908bbda52be934f.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in his swirl 772226b84cde11f039bb0f4b17f4f1b8.png|Cartoon Henry in his swirl b9f943b6879ec698f2219a2589a67043.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2000 ba3c486a59bb667c64b9fe3006c97261.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2007 c4bf9ee80c6552cc271662bf1cbe4655.png|Cartoon Wags in his swirl d2b5d3eaa667d9c4c260675a9495a916.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 a060e1c92c159f9cbba7e3a1764e377d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2001 c859914e98e6a32ac8889e31ca887262.png|Cartoon Wags in Doggy Discounts dcc6442bec28cd28cc1e854ea81f5522.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2011 945742_563858993666793_1054605121_n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car e2a4bc6b98526e8ace730f8e22340a4c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles flying a kite eb79c6a84f75e777fe87be0c270a21d3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2007 eeb25270d8511c96daee4ca7db8d8220.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends faces in Get Ready To Wiggle f37540bb77b063d9e58ab8ac932f65f1.png|Cartoon Wags in 2004 The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot-_57 2.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in Zoo Wonderland f238b7c26586cfcc9b4ea63065963f1c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Car with Sam d5ff7f6b5095c15ad17b65d3037af5c6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles with food d7cfe4375574cf6021a77274d33a63cb.png|Cartoon Henrys face 073ddb28c5e7f64977ed1ed2e4ef6a20.png|Cartoon Wags in 2011 388cfb428bff3edbbe8766cb6b6fbc11.png|Cartoon Henry in 2011 5547701c6b1caff1a81eac20402fe480.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2011 a93096af4d92d857cfbd7e145b390aa3.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in the Gift Shop a141fd20a50b5ac83c36a36aebe5a23c.png|Cartoon Wags in 2012 Sign-Crafters-Dreamworld-Wiggles-Food-Outlet-Coomera.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in The Cafe Leinas-bd-wiggles-mah-christmas-088.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword on The Screen d7f298138e562e1a702b612cab4db48a.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword on a sign d90d168f6c606c7cc7f4518e6fd3c829.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car 7d7fd00f2d3436080834130f87e60a3f.png|Cartoon Dorothys face 9b32fea28c74fa645f9e3dc05c1293c5.png|Cartoon Wags Face b7a1b29c0ebc0903fc6fae42028bf327.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2003 97fcc7a258520bb819ac9112b94ef2dd.png|Cartoon Murray Logo in 1998 978022fa122e56edc77025e9b0424c17.png|Cartoon Jeff Logo in 1998 24bb124a914fdead0064502911fba4f5.png|Cartoon Greg Logo in 1998 e85ed483f80117e888188402242aff9e.png|Cartoon Anthony Logo in 1998 CaptainFeatherswordLogo.png|Captain Feathersword Logo in 2002 8566d9e77847db55624ffa50b28f1581.png|Cartoon Wags in 1998 6084febceabcca9a9e642bc59c224f96.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 1998 wiggles8 (1).jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 759184e25a57b23301dd6d73ee46f0e4.png|Cartoon Greg in 1997 041fa2cb4bddaa65c1c96c8d74f7103c.png|Cartoon Murray in 1997 90600a9a3db4a61ea49001603ae12bf7.png|Cartoon Jeff in 1997 86a6cd5a0a02e35d0b5b9189bdea1320.png|Cartoon Anthony in 1997 carb.png|The Current Wiggles in 2013 Big Red Car 679bb22bd724a80e2eed7bd7e8696d3e.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2016 f70eb9c2ca3caceed7dab853dde91729.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2016 3421a5dc7e65b98b0b3bbecb7bc8022a.png|Cartoon Henry in 2016 18bb78f23068e9b0583683cf06494ace.png|Cartoon Wags in 2016 newsHeaderImage (1).png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2012 0bae74a3e8c0908728182f927767a3bd.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2004 14342afd8d4a2450c56254bd1e005fa0.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2004 b4db4501eb3906168805d9c1ee6e01bb.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 98c18dce2e6639905d647b6943a3134e.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2003 bf3da5f4bc3dfaf63911cfb7702aedc5.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2003 23669211_10210715199980897_3493712863247083797_o.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2017 registrationfromsideimage.png|Cartoon Wags and his house IMG 5560.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends & The Wiggles Logo 774a822ad9af0379c369de6cabf476f4.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2006 0400ef8bba65df87ee295502985db083.png|Cartoon Henry in 2006 cc4e8bb9756a1c01e71744dd0f468086.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2005 89977976862a4fe5a4e1fa4187ddbc0b.png|Cartoon Wags in 2005 IMG_6550.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on a surfboard IMG_6556.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Wiggly Trail